1. Field
This application relates to methods and apparatuses for generating a tomography image using light.
2. Description of Related Art
Light is currently being used in various fields. In the biological and medical fields, light is used to observe tissues or cells, diagnose disease, or perform laser surgery in various ways.
By using various characteristics of light, such as monochromaticity, coherence, and directionality, it is possible to capture high-resolution images of living tissues or cells, and thus observe the internal structures of human bodies and living bodies non-invasively. The high-resolution images make it possible to identify the cause, location, and progression of various kinds of disease in the medical field. The high-resolution images include tomography images of human bodies or living bodies captured using light that penetrates into the human bodies and living bodies.